User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Rants and Ideas - LlamaSpearsTimberlake - Anubis Edition
Hey Everyone! This is a rant and idea blog! Anubis Edition :D So, in chat, everyone was ranting about the things in Anubis, Which got me in the mood to express my feelings toward this, I even have a few ideas for the series :) So, let's get started. Touchstone Of Ra - Newbies / Sibuna / Sophie Okay, So, I liked Touchstone Of Ra, Even though I felt it was literally rushed. But here's a rant: How I feel about the new characters in TOR is just -.- 1. Adding Useless Characters Into The Boat When We Have Characters That Should Be Used. So, the writers decided to add in three characters who were completely useless for the finale: Dexter, Cassie, and Erin. Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this, I mean the newbies were cool but they were useless. We didn't need them in the finale, Instead of bringing in these three, Why couldn't you just bring in Jerome, Joy, and Willow for their spots. It would have been a great finale if everyone came together in the mystery. 2. Sibuna? Okay, I AM SO MAD THAT THE WRITERS DECIDED TO ADD '''NEW '''CHARACTERS TO SIBUNA WHEN THEY COULD HAVE ADDED THE THREE WHO REMAINED FREAKING CLUELESS THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FINALE. But finally, FINALLY, they decide to let Mara in on what Sibuna is. But if you think about it, if everyone would be in sibuna, this could be a chance for friendships and pairings you would never expect. For example, Perhaps Patrome working together once again? To them, it would be like good times- Well, not good times, since they were both kidnapped by Rufus. Or how about the friendship we've been waiting for? JOYTRICIA. They could have easily work together during this process, Joy could finally be in Sibuna :D HUZZAH 3. Sophie / Nina Honestly, when I first saw Sophie in the TOR picture, I thought she would be a replacement for Nina! So, Here's where my idea comes in: Just imagine Sophie as Nina? Sophie could have been a possessed Nina, Nina couldn't resist coming back to Anubis, so she came back for the Sibuna's graduation. Nina knew she couldn't be in the same area or place as the Osirian and therefore, a price to pay would arrive. A possessed Nina (Or Sophie in this case) would be hard to fight off, speeding up with this idea, Eddie turns Sophie into stone, and there IS NO CHOSEN ONE, therefore, the Osirian has no one to protect, and the next chosen one and osirian will be in the next series if there would be a next series, So Eddie loses his Osirian Powers. SEE, the idea would explain more to Eddie losing his Osirian Powers. Fabian as Osirian? / Fabina in danger? / FABIAN'S BACKSTORY COMES INTO THIS Fabian would be a good Osirian, this would put Fabina in a develop way we would like them to but also, into a rocky road of a relationship. I mean, what if Fabian didn't know what to expect as the Osirian? What if Nina didn't like the way he was protecting her? So, remember in Season 3, The students had a project to do about family history? Well, Fabian's history could come into this, This could explain why Fabian is the Osirian. So, going back to the Sophie/Nina idea, Just imagine Fabian in Eddie's place and Sophie as Nina, Fabian would hate to do this, He would refuse to do it, But if he didn't do it, the world would have ended. But sadly, he would have to turn Nina into stone, and once he does that, He loses his powers since there is no one to protect. HONESTLY, For Fabina, Fabian would have been a great Osirian. Three People Who Could Have Been Osirians :D Joy As Osirian So, Joy as Osirian would explain why Joy and Nina hate each other, Joy is the yang to Nina's yin or Nina is the yin to Joy's yang. It would explain why Joy was born at 7:00PM and Nina was born at 7:00AM. IT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY JOY WAS MISTAKEN FOR THE CHOSEN ONE. Patricia As Osirian Patricia as Osirian would have been cool, But I say this only because of Patrina's relationship. Amber As Osirian If Amber was Osirian, it would be cool for Namber's friendship, Since Amber literally did all she could for Nina, I could see her as the Osirian. Willow / Amber Okay, so even though Willow is my favorite character, I found her pretty useless, Since she was bought in to bring romance, And she could have been great in Sibuna, but they erased her damn memory. -.- Honestly, They could have bought Willow in as Sophie in TOR? I think that would be cool! And tbh, I thought Willow was a replacement for Amber, and I actually don't understand why Willow moved into Anubis House and Instead of Willow having auras, Amber could have had auras! ---- And that's all I could think of so far xD So, comment! Category:Blog posts